Healthy shoulder movement depends the scapulothoracic interface. The scapulothoracic motion interface is the site of movement between the scapula (shoulder blade) and the rear chest wall (thoracic cavity or ribcage). In normal motion, the scapula moves across the rear chest wall by gliding on the scapulothoracic interface.
Tight body tissues located at the interface between the scapula and rear chest wall limit scapulothoracic mobility, thus limiting shoulder movement and contributing to upper extremity pain. Conventional therapy for relieving tightness involves a therapist manipulating these tissues by extending their fingers underneath and between the scapula and ribcage. This requires exerting force on the tissues and scapula during which the small bones of the therapist's hands are placed under stress and may tire quickly or become injured.
The therapist subjectively evaluates the seriousness of the tissue tightness by-feel from mild to moderate to severe and lacks a method to objectively measure scapulothoracic interface tightness and the effectiveness of treatments.
Another problem with the scapulothoracic interface is scapular winging. Scapular winging is the result of weak or injured muscles between the scapula and rear chest wall so that the scapula rises away from the chest wall. Scapular winging can also limit scapulothoracic mobility and related shoulder movement.
Scapular winging is subjectively evaluated by visual inspection from “mild” to “moderate” to “severe”. Therapists lack a method to objectively measure scapular winging and the effectiveness of treatments.
Thus there is a need for a medical device for evaluating and treating scapulothoracic mobility disorders. The medical device should allow a therapist to objectively measure patient scapulothoracic tightness and scapulothoracic winging and evaluate patient condition and the effectiveness of treatment. The device should allow a therapist to exert force on scapulothoracic tissues without stressing the therapist's hands.